Under The Mistletoe
by AddisonRae
Summary: Hermione finds herself stuck under enchanted mistletoe with none other than the dreaded Potions Master. Mistletoe Challenge on WIKTT CHAP ADDED
1. One

****

Under The Mistletoe

Ship: SS/HG

****

Author: Addison Rae

****

Summary: Hermione finds herself stuck under enchanted mistletoe with none other than the dreaded Potions Master. (Mistletoe Challenge on WIKTT)

-------------------------------------------------

I marched out of the common room, not really sure where I'm going. The Christmas Holidays will be starting soon, and I'd signed up to stay behind for my last year here. I wanted to spend Christmas with my friends …maybe for the last time.

But No! My idiot friends were spending Christmas with their girlfriends! Harry and Ginny are having a hard time lately, so I can understand him wanting to devote most of his time with her. But not all! And Ron had only started dating Luna a week ago! I know he's just having bitter feelings because I said no to him last year. I told him I just wanted to be friends. Ron didn't share my sentiments.

So, here I am, the lonely Gryffindor, finding myself in front of the Great Hall. The Yule Ball would be starting soon, and I watched teachers decorate in awe. Professor McGonagall saw me standing there and waved me over to help. I took two steps forward, and suddenly experienced a stabbing pain in my stomach. I stepped back once, and the pain stopped instantly.

McGonagall ran towards me, shaking her head and muttering angrily under her breath. She pointed up sadly. I followed the trail of her vision and saw a clump of harmless looking mistletoe.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, Albus went overboard this ear. It's enchanted." McGonagall explained, "You have to wait for someone of the opposite sex to come out, and then you'll be trapped under it together until you kiss or until midnight, when the spell will be broken."

"Who's in there?" I asked desperately, as she was blocking my line of vision and I didn't want t risk further injury by moving.

"Some Professors, and your roommate." Professor McGonagall said.

"Draco? Send him out please!"

When Draco had been appointed Head Boy at the beginning of the year I'd been furious. But we slowly came to an agreement, a sort of truce, and we were on friendlier terms now. Of course, he still tortured Harry and Ron. He had sent them cursed candy canes for Christmas. Every time I begged him to stop he reminded me not to push my luck.

McGonagall had nodded reverently and rushed into the Great Hall, closing the large wooden doors behind her. She came out a few minutes later, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"It appears Mr. Malfoy is facing the same predicament as you. He is also trapped." She smiled.

"Is there any way we can get him over here?" I groaned.

Just as I said this, the doors flew open and someone bumped in to Professor Mcgonagall from behind. My face went pale.

"Is there a reason for your standing her blocking the way?" Snape hissed furiously.

I merely pointed up. He followed my finger with his gaze and stared menacingly at the clump of foliage directly overhead. He slowly exhaled and looked down at me again.

"Damn." he muttered. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to seven." McGonagall said, grinning the whole time.

"Damn." he repeated.

Before I knew it, the Potions Master had pulled me into his arms and lowered his lips to capture mine. I could feel the effects of the spell finally dwindle away, but still we kissed. Seconds later McGonagall cleared her throat and I jumped away from him to stare at her blushingly. She was glaring at Professor Snape in a way that reminded me quickly for my father when he met my first muggle boyfriend. 

"What?" Snape hissed.

McGonagall shrugged, still glaring and Snape made his way down the hall, his robes billowing behind him. McGonagall turned to me, her face grinning again.

"Well?"

I just smiled to myself.

Who knew the bat was such a good kisser? 


	2. Two

****

Two:

I felt her intelligent cinnamon tinted eyes follow my back as I stalked back to the dungeons. Damn Albus! Damn him to eternal torment! If he wouldn't have put that damn mistletoe in the Hall I never would have had to kiss her, and I never would have got lost in the sweet sensations of the Head Girl's warm lips on my own.

Minerva would never let me live this down. I had kissed a student…and I had liked it. Well, the old wench could stuff it for all I care. It wasn't my fault. Just then I wondered suddenly who had freed Draco from his trap and felt a surge of jealousy at the idea of one Hermione Granger rescuing him.

~

I marched myself into the Great Hall and straight to Draco. He flashed me a grateful smile as I pulled his head down to meet mine. He was considerably taller, but not near as tall as Snape had been. Snape. Draco's lips on mine were cool and friendly, holding none of the passion I had felt in our Professor's skilled embrace. I could almost forgive Dumbledore for putting out this damn enchanted mistletoe. Almost.

Draco and I kissed for a mere second; long enough to feel the effects of the spell ebb away before we broke apart and left the Hall. We raced up to the Head Tower and collapsed in the common room. Draco was grinning at me mischievously. Damn. He knew.

"Don't tell me. Snape." he grinned.

"Shut. Up. Draco." I muttered furiously, smothering my face into one of the crimson throw pillows on our couch.

"Well, think of it this way…I could have been Filch." 

Draco's eyes twinkled as I threw said pillow across the room, aimed straight for his face. Unfortunately, Draco had been training vigorously for Quidditch for six long years, and his reflexes (as well as his muscles) were honed to perfection. Draco had been the object of lust for girls from every house and year, which he laughed off with grace. Not many people knew of Draco's true passion. Harry Potter.

Yes, my best friend Draco, sworn enemy to the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die, was in fact as gay as humanly possible. There wasn't a straight bone In Draconis Xavier Malfoy's body. Of course, no one knew it but me. He had egged me to "test the waters", Harry's waters that is, and even thought Harry was the second most sought after man in Hogwarts, he showed no interest in his legions of female fans. Now if only the two of them would just admit it.

I'm surrounded by pricks.

The cursed candy canes from Draco. That was a classic. Harry's face had lit up when he read the card; and then said face had turned into a giant cupcake, complete with twinkling candle. Draco confessed he had sent Harry something else as well, but said he wouldn't receive it until Christmas night. Knowing Draco's idea of romance, I didn't even ask what he'd sent. If he didn't want to tell, I didn't want to know.

Draco throwing the pillow back at me snapped me away from my thoughts of matchmaking and the greatest Pillow Fight that Hogwarts had ever seen commenced, finishing with Draco throwing me over his shoulder and spinning me mercilessly around the room.

~*~

I stalked down the cold Halls of the school, making for the Head Tower. Draco was my Godson, and the closest thing to family I had. Though he could be a prat at times, he'd sent me a first edition copy of _Moste Potente Potions_. And I had in turn gotten him a new Firebolt 3000. Since Lucius had been thrown in prison Draco's luxuries had diminished considerably, but he'd never complained. 

I knocked on the door. No answer. A muffled squeal from inside made me freeze. I made up my mind in a split second and magically forced the door open. Draco was holding Hermione Granger over his shoulder, and he had just gently thrown her on the couch. I cleared my throat. My godson had some explaining to do.

~*~

I looked up at the sound of someone clearing his or her throat. Snape was standing perfectly framed in the doorway, his face blank but his eyes furious. Shit. Snape had been in our rooms before to speak to Draco, but never when I was around. Well, I was around now. I was around in my little pajama set, lying on the couch with Draco Malfoy on top of me. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Mr. Malfoy, please remove yourself from Miss Granger. NOW!" Snape hissed.

Draco scrambled up from the couch, flashing me an apologetic grin as he went. He settled himself in a chair, a safe distance away from both Snape and myself. Then, the proverbial bomb went off.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape hissed.

"Sorry, Professor. We sort of had a pillow fight and I couldn't very well let Hermione beat me." Draco explained.

"I see. Please refrain from childish behavior such as this in the future, Miss Granger."

I saw red. I certainly didn't expect him to punish Draco, but then again I didn't expect him to scold me! The nerve of that man! That man who was now making himself at home in my chair! Ugh!

"Draco, thank you for your gift. It is much appreciated." Snape drawled.

__

So that's why he's here.

"Your welcome, Severus." Draco grinned. "But keep it down, I wouldn't want Hermione to receive any hints on hers."

"Draco, what did you do?" I hissed suspiciously.

"What a way to thank a man, Miss Granger." Snape said dryly.

"Forgive me, Professor, I'm merely remembering his birthday present." I said mock sweetly as Draco burst into fits of laughter at the mere mention of her last birthday.

"C'mon, Hermione, that was classic!" he grinned.

"I don't find it funny." I huffed.

"What exactly did you send her, Draco?"

~*~

I could stand it anymore. I had to know what they were making such a fuss about. Draco smirked evilly at Hermione, who had blushed to the roots of her hair. She shook her head furiously at him with a pleading expression, but he pretended not to notice.

"I believe I sent you a glow in the dark, edible thong, Right, Hermione?" Draco said innocently.

My eyes threatened to pop out of my head but I fought to keep my face blank. Draco was a wanker. Granger looked about ready to throttle him. 

"Yes, Draco. And what was it I bought you for your birthday?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Draco mumbled something incoherent and Hermione flashed him a wicked grin. She ran into a room to the right and Draco stood up to run after her. His shoulders slumped as she disappeared from sight and he sat back down wearing a defeated expression. Nevertheless;

"Granger, don't you dare!" he yelled.

Hermione came barreling back into the room, slipping under his outstretched arm and tossing a small paperback at me. I caught it deftly with one hand and turned it over to glance at the smooth black leather cover. Silver letters proclaimed proudly the title: _The Gay Man's Manual of Pleasure._

"You should have seen the look on the saleswoman's face when I bought it." Hermione said proudly.

~*~

****

A/n: Yes, I know it is March. Actually, I've had this written for a while, but forgot to post it. This story started out as A Christmas!fic, but I'm not so sure It will end that way. I may change the title, or I may leave it at this. 


	3. Three

"Draco, perhaps this should be more adequately hidden." Snape sneered, but even I could see the amusement he was attempting to hide beneath that sneer.

"Why hide who you truly are, Professor?" I asked cheekily.

"Perhaps because who I truly am, as you so kindly put it, isn't widely accepted, Hermione." Draco snapped, sulking from his perch on the arm of the large couch.

"Draco, you are the most popular male in Hogwarts, and a poster boy for the entire Wizarding world. If you came out, do you realize how easy it would make it for OTHERS to do so?"

"I fear I am misunderstanding…this gift was not a joke?" our dear Potions Professor appeared shocked and appalled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn Granger. Damn, Damn, Damn. _

"Er….no, Professor it was a joke, but I am …gay." I supplied, flashing what I hoped to be a cheery smile, but came off as more of a horrified grimace.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you…come out as Miss Granger worded it. You cannot keep a secret in this castle for long." my Godfather rose to leave, and I flashed Hermione a half-hearted glare as I followed him. She gave me a pout look of apology. Impossible to stay mad at that insufferable girl.

Before he reached the door, my Severus doubled over in pain. I rushed to his side, and heard a sharp gasp from behind as Hermione did the same.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked concernedly.

Severus Snape stepped back with a look of disdain on his face. "Miss Granger, could you please come here?" Hermione stepped forward cautiously, and my Godfather grabbed her, assaulting her mouth with his own. I stood in numb disgusted shock.

_Bloody Hell, can't they get a room?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warm, soft lips covered my own, and my eyes shut of their own accord. Severus Snape, the most feared Professor in all of Hogwarts, was kissing me.

Again.

And I liked it.

Perhaps a little too much.

I felt his arms snake their way around my waist and tighten, pulling me closer. A soft moan escaped me. Professor Snape jerked back suddenly, as if burned. A look of shock on his pale, darkly chiseled face.

"Five points, Miss Granger." he snapped, and exited the room.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, I exploded.

"THAT BLOODY PRICK!" I screeched. "HOW CAN HE TAKE POINTS OFF OF ME WHEN HE INITIATED THE CONTACT! WHO THE HELL EVER INVENTED THIS BLOODY MISTLETOE ANYWAY?" I snatched the offending foliage quickly from the doorframe and turned to shove it into the fire, only to find Draco smirking openly at me.

"What?"

He silently pointed to the large tapestry behind him.

On it, the mascots of the four Hogwarts houses were shown, along with several numbers. As I watched the crimson figures next to the roaring lion shimmered and changed.

Gryffindor was up five points.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched in amusement as Granger's expression shifted from indignant annoyance to mild embarrassment.

"Oh." she gasped, her mouth forming a replica of the letter, pouting slightly and her cheeks flushing.

"You know Granger, if I didn't bat for the other team, you'd almost be attractive right now." I smirked.

The flush of humiliation turned to one of irritation and I ducked another hurtling feather filled missile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What in the hell was I thinking?_

I clearly had not been thinking, otherwise I would not have found myself wrapped in the arms of Hogwarts brightest mind in a century yet again. Not that I would admit that aloud.

I marched swiftly to the Headmaster's Office. I had awarded points to _Gryffindor_! Have I lost my bloody mind? Am I really that starved for female company?

"Headmaster, I wish to speak with you." I hissed upon entering the office.

"Ah, yes Severus I just heard the most amusing story about you and a certain female student." damn that bloody twinkle, "Lemon Drop?"

"No, I do not want a blasted Lemon Drop." I snapped angrily, settling myself in an armchair. "Albus I demand you take that ridiculous foliage down at once. I have been forced with the attentions of one Miss Granger not once, but twice."

"Why, Severus, where else would you run into Miss Granger? I didn't decorate the library, Madam Pince is allergic to pine, you see. And there are no classes this week." Albus' twinkle grew.

Damn.

"I was visiting the Head Dorm." I mumbled.

"Ah, yes." Albus' twinkle diminished, but only slightly. "And why would you do that, Severus?"

"I was thanking my Godson for his bloody Christmas gift!" I snarled, angry at the implied accusation.

"Well, that all seems to be in order then. You merely walked into a trick set for Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

"I mean it Albus, students shouldn't be encouraged, and they already paw at each other like rabbits as it is."

"Severus, it's all in the name of Christmas spirit!" Albus grinned.

I glared.

Albus twinkled.

I smirked as the door slammed behind me.

It was time to find a wayward Gryffindor from whom to remove several House Points.


End file.
